Kan'u Unchō
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 5 |Combat Power = 5 |Intelligence = 3 |Politics = 3 |Charm = 4 |Skill = Seiryū Gekirin Jin (KM) |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = ankle length, black, off center ponytail |Eye Color = hazel |Bust Size = large |Weapon of choice = |Affiliation = Hongō faction (in the first VN only) |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 3 = Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) |Affiliation 4 = St. Francesca Academy (2nd year) |Relatives = Ryūbi (sworn older sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 2 = Chōhi (sworn younger sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 3 = deceased brother (anime only) |Relatives 4 = Unnamed sister-in-law (deceased) |Relatives 5 = son (PS2/PSP only) |Relatives 6 = Nitta Kensuke (Nephew) |Relatives 7 = Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 8 = Several Co-wives |Dislikes = bandits |Visual Novel = KM |Manga = Koihime†Musō chapter 1 Shin Koihime†Musō chapter 1 |Anime = Koihime†Musō episode 1 |Seiyū = Nami Kurokawa (visual novel, anime) |theme = Shoku }} |Next word = Guan Yu - Yunchang}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Nami Kurokawa (visual novel, anime; credited as Mina Motoyama in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :Arguably the main heroine, Kan'u leaves her hometown with Chōhi to save people suffering from the Yellow Turban Rebellion and also to search for a master who holds the power to quell the violence. She hears from a prophet named Kanro about a certain "Messenger from Heaven" who will end all the unrest. :She shows up shortly after Hongō Kazuto is warped to her world and saves him from a group of bandits. Due to Kazuto's strange attire and manner of speech (English loan-words), she subsequently believes him to be the messenger. Although Kazuto insists that he is not the savior mentioned in the prophecy, his words show that he places the well-being of the people above himself, so Kan'u decides that he is indeed the Messenger from Heaven (at the very least, a worthy master to serve under) and becomes the first person to vow loyalty to him. Although she understands that, relatively speaking, Kazuto is just a regular person, the two decides to keep the "Messenger from Heaven" act for the sake of raising people's morale so that they can gather volunteer soldiers. :Even after putting an end to the Yellow Turban Rebellion, she remains the driving force behind the Hongō faction and displays many heroic actions in the wars that follow, often being the leading voice for the other girls as well as the motivator of the group. :* Act Debut: 1 :* Scenes of interaction: 16 Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route :Ryūbi's second-in-command and confidante, she is a very strict general and disciplinarian, especially towards Ryūbi (due to Ryūbi being a rather naive and reluctant ruler), and Kazuto (out of jealousy over Kazuto's skirt-chasing, since she herself, in fact, harbors romantic feelings towards him). It is notable that, with the introduction of Ryūbi, she is no longer the main heroine. However, her presence is still crucial to the story. :Her role in Moe Shōden is greatly reduced; she doesn't have any love scenes whatsoever. Gi Route : In the Gi route, she is first introduced as a member of Ryūbi's forces during the anti-Tōtaku campaign. Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryūki no Taibō Anime version :Kan'u is known as the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Fighter who wields the Green Dragon Crescent Blade. She is also one of the main characters introduced beside Chōhi. Her past reveals that her family was killed by bandits, which made it her quest to ensure innocent people will never suffer as she did. She cares a lot for her friends, and she is a sister to Chōhi after they swore a vow of sisterhood. :Somewhat self-conscious of her appearance, she often finds herself as the butt of jokes to those who blatantly point out physical aspects of her, such as her age, of which she is very sensitive. :After having Ryūbi join them in the second season, she becomes a role model for Ryūbi, who later decides to make a vow of sisterhood with her as Kan'u's older sister (as Kan'u already made a vow with Chōhi's as her older sister). Kan'u at first felt it was inappropriate as she is older than she is but by the beginning of the third season, she willingly calls Ryūbi her aneue ''(older sister). Sengoku†Koihime X : She makes an off-screen cameo speaking to Kazuto about Kensuke. Character Personality :A fierce defender of the weak, she has a strong sense of honor and justice. However, those traits, which make her a very reliable comrade during battle, also make her quite stubborn; the majority of the conflicts between her and Kazuto arise from the fact that her straight-laced nature conflicts too much against Kazuto's laid-backness. She has a talent for boosting the morale of the people around her and has shown a tremendous amount of bravery on the battlefield. During peacetime, she dedicates herself to government affairs, sometimes becoming a workaholic. On occasions this workaholic nature causes her to pressure others into working just as hard, such as scolding Kazuto for slacking off and making Chōhi study. :At the beginning of the first VN she displays a tough and serious front and refuses to be viewed as feminine. Eventually, Kazuto's affection reaches her, causing her to warm up and display a much sweeter and more delicate side. On many occasions she shows considerable jealousy when Kazuto interacts with other girls; and when she does she becomes extremely easy to read, even by Chōhi. :In the anime, her sense of justice was caused by a very bad past with bandits, who killed her family when she was just a child, including her brother who sacrificed himself to save her. Now, in addition to being a protector of the poor, she's got a bit of a sibling complex, and will fiercely defend her "sisters" Chōhi and (eventually) Ryūbi. It's also important to note that her anime version is significantly more feminine. Sexuality :In the first VN, as mentioned earlier, she displays a tough and serious front and refuses to be viewed as feminine. In fact, when Kazuto called her a pretty girl during their first meeting, she took it as an insult. To her, being looked at as a woman shows weakness. And it goes without saying that she begins without much knowledge of sex. :Since she initially doesn't see herself as a woman, she doesn't care about being seen naked. When Kazuto accidentally walked in on her changing, she remained calm and unembarrassed. However, she does know what love is. As her relation with Kazuto grows, she starts to become more self-conscious about her feminine side and her growing feelings towards her master (she became embarrassed the second time Kazuto walked in on her). But at first she, refuses to acknowledge her feelings. Pretty soon, however, she comes out of her shell and falls in love with Kazuto. She loses her virginity right after confessing to him. Although she is against the idea of a harem and wishes to have Kazuto for herself, she realizes that it wouldn't be fair and honorable to monopolize him when everyone else loves him just as much, if not more. :As the story progresses, so does her knowledge of sex. Kan'u becomes more open about it, resulting in developments that would have been impossible for her earlier in the VN (such as pairing up with Chōun and let Kazuto have a threesome). After being captured, Chōryō, a long-time admirer of Kan'u, joins Kazuto's harem. Under her aggressive and relentless advances, Kan'u finally gives in and the two develop a lesbian relationship. In the Shoku route of the second VN, she initially gives up on Kazuto so that Ryūbi can have him, but Ryūbi urges that they both have a relationship with him. :In the anime, it's revealed in the first episode that she's a virgin, as she told Chōhi that she hasn't done anything that would bring her a child. She gets disgusted quite a bit by perverted acts, and her male relationships don't usually work out. She does attract the eye of Sōsō, and eventually goes to bed with her (although their little "love" scene is interrupted by an assassin who tries to take Sōsō's life. Kan'u manages to saves her. But with the mood gone Sōsō decides not to take Kan'u's virginity). Skills and Abilities '''Crescent Blade Mastery: '''Kan'u is the master of the crescent blade, which is her signature weapon (according to legend, Guan Yu invented the weapon, which is why it's more commonly called the guandao). Its curved, single-edged blade, combined with its overall heftiness, gives it devastating chopping and slashing power. As a secondary function it can also be effectively used to stab like a spear. Her overall style of combat with her guan dao switches between fluid spear techniques and raw power depending on the occasion. '''Swordsmanship: '''Kan'u is also a formidable martial artist in other bladed weapons, as she trains Kazuto in fighting with the sword. In the anime during one instance she fights through a crowd of bandits with a sword she picked up and her skills with a blade even transfer to cutting vegetables in the kitchen. However, in the VN, where she's first shown as a terrible cook, her clumsiness with the kitchen knife resulted in many cuts to her fingers. '''Enhanced Physical Prowess: '''Renowned for her reputation as the Goddess of War (a legendary title carried over from Guan Yu), her physical abilities are way above those of ordinary people. She has tremendous strength, speed, reflexes, and stamina. Wielding her massive guandao almost effortlessly, in battle she easily overpower enemy foot soldiers. Although very limited in the VN, the anime shows more of her physical feats. In the anime, she is shown being able to jump a considerable distance and height in one leap and felling a large tree in one clean cut. She is also very agile and quite acrobatic, being able to perform flips and other maneuvers in mid-air. '''Leadership Skills: '''She is an excellent general and is able to command large troops proficiently. '''Horsemanship: '''She is able to ride a horse and maintain control over her mount even amidst the chaos of battle. '''High Intellect: '''She is very intelligent, displaying considerable wisdom and understanding of strategies in both battle and government affairs. '''Skilled Orator: '''She is a great public speaker. Her skill in persuading others is shown mainly through her ability to raise the morale of her troops and recruiting civilian soldiers. '''Weaknesses: ' *Despite all her fighting prowess, she easily gets scared senseless by ghosts and such. *While she is well-versed in military strategies, she cannot come up with strategies on her own and has shown difficulty adjusting to sudden changes on the battlefield. **In addition, at time she lets her emotions get the better of her. *Her workaholic nature sometimes places her under stress. *She is a terrible cook, although she does improve with practice. *Although she tries hard to deny it, she has a notable softspot for cute things, especially Sekito, Shūtai's cats, and Ryofu's puppy face. *In the anime, she is known to fall victim to simple traps and pranks due to overestimating herself. Trivia *Two common recurring jokes about her in the anime: *#People who have heard the legend of the black-haired bandit fighter remark that the rumors describe her as the a most beautiful woman, and because of this did not think Kan'u was her. *#Some of the female characters mistakenly believe she and Chōhi are mother and daughter. This is carried out even further in Shin Koihime†Musō ''when Kōsonsan mistakes Kōmei as Kan'u's daughter as well. *In the anime, Chōun once said that her lush black hair also applies to her pubic area. Although this was done as comic relief, it is neither proven nor disproven. *In the first VN it's revealed by Kazuto that, in games based on ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Kan'u as a playable character has a war rating of 99 and intelligence over 80. *Her birthday is April 11th. *She has a number of traits in common with Guan Yu in''' '''Romance of the Three Kingdoms ''despite being a female. **Her being know for her beautiful long hair is a reference to Guan Yu who is famously portrayed with a flowing black beard; Kazuto comments on this in the second VN. **''Romance of the Three Kingdoms ''depicts Guan Yu in a green robe, thus his counterpart's overall green outfit in the VN. **They are both known for their loyalty and their fiery passion in helping those in need. *A running gag involves Kan'u frequently catches Kazuto skipping out on work and then punishing him. *In ''Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she and Chōhi are the starting idol singers; they are joined later by Ryūbi. *Her outfit was available as a costume for ''ai sp@ce, the now-closed-down Japanese virtual 3D massively multiplayer online social game (MMOSG). *In the animated opening of ''Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~, ''Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru summon the weapons of various ''Koihime†Musō ''heroines as projectiles for her attack; among those is Kan'u's crescent blade. *Aisha took first place in the poll of the most popular character in the Shoku story company.http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-syoku/special/vote/ Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:Main Protagonist Category:LGBT characters Category:Protagonist Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Original Counterpart